The present invention relates to a connection structure to resistive element employed for a lever switch device of an automobile.
The aforementioned connection structure for resistive element as shown in FIGS. 10 and 11 has been known. FIG. 10 is a sectional view showing a portion of an operation lever of a lever switch including the connection structure for resistive element. FIG. 11 is a plan view supplementarily showing a base.
Referring to FIG. 10, the lever switch device with an operation lever 101 is provided for a combination switch installed in the steering column. The operation lever 101 includes a base 103, first, second and third levers 105, 107 and 109, and first and second rotary knobs 111 and 113. The operation lever 101 is operated to activate a turn signal switch and a headlight selector switch. Then the first rotary knob 111 is operated to drive the wiper washer switch, and the second rotary knob 113 is operated to drive the fog lamp switch.
A slide switch for executing a cruise control is provided at a top end (out of view from the left side of FIG. 10) of the operation lever 101. The base 103 is provided with a terminal 116 for transmitting an electric signal upon operation of the slide switch. The connection section 117 of the terminal 116 is provided with a resistive element 119 (see FIG. 11).
The resistive element 119 is attached to the connection section 117 through staking and soldering. That is, lead wires 121 at both ends of the resistive element 119 are calked and soldered to the connection sections 117. This makes it sure to connect the resistive element 119 to the terminal 116.
In the aforementioned connection structure, a large number of steps are required for attaching the resistive element 119, thus limiting to improve the workability in assembly. Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-313191.